


It Must Have Been Good

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 6 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: 6x06, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:"Sie war meineFrau. Ich habe über die Hälfte meines Lebens mit ihr verbracht.Natürlichliebe ich sie immer noch." Kurt und Walter genießen ihre Verabredung und können doch nicht aufhören über ihre Ex-Partner zu reden.Der Titel ist eine Textzeile aus dem LiedIt Must Have Been LovevonRoxette





	It Must Have Been Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likeasouffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/gifts).
  * A translation of [It Must Have Been Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306797) by [likeasouffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle). 

> Wenn Blaine und Walter sich zum ersten Mal begegnen werden (am Ende von 6x07, wenn Blaine in den Chorraum rennt) wird Walter ihn mit den Worten begrüßen: "So this is THE Blaine. / Ah natürlich, DER Blaine." Was meiner Meinung nach bedeutet, dass Kurt auch weiterhin (so wie Elliott es bereits in 5x14 zu Blaine gesagt hat, ununterbrochen von Blaine erzählt. Hier ist der Beweis. Ich danke meiner wunderbaren Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) für ihre großartige Unterstützung <3

"Im Ernst? Du hast Bryan Ferry getroffen?" Kurt beugt sich über den Tisch nach vorne, näher zu Walter hin. "Wie war er?"

"Ich fürchte, da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen." Walter benutzt ein Stück Knoblauchbrot, um den Rest der Tomatensoße von seinem Teller zu wischen. "Wir hatten nicht viel Zeit zum Reden, also sagte ich ihm, dass mir seine Musik gefällt, er sagte, 'Danke, das ist sehr nett von dir', und... das war's auch schon." Er nimmt einen Bissen von seinem Brot.

"Hast du ihm ein High Five gegeben?"

Walter kaut und schluckt, bevor er sagt: "Also, nein, aber ich habe ihm die Hand geschüttelt."

"Du meine Güte, Blaine wird dich so beneiden." Für einen kurzen Moment hat Kurt ein strahlendes Lächeln im Gesicht, bevor es plötzlich erlischt. "Tut mir leid. Ich hatte nicht vor, meinen Ex so oft zu erwähnen."

Walter neigt den Kopf. "Das ist kein Problem."

"Doch ist es. Du fühlst dich dabei sicher unwohl. Du kannst mir ruhig sagen, wenn ich damit aufhören soll."

"Also... fühlst du dich unwohl, wenn ich Cheryl erwähne?"

"Natürlich nicht. Es ist ja nicht so, als müsste ich mir Gedanken darüber machen, ob du sie immer noch liebst oder so."

"Kurt." Walter schaut ihn sehr ernst an. "Sie war meine _ Frau_. Ich habe über die Hälfte meines Lebens mit ihr verbracht. _ Natürlich _liebe ich sie immer noch."

Kurt blinzelt verwirrt. "Aber... du bist schwul."

"Ja, aber... Kurt." Walter legt sein halb aufgegessenes Knoblauchbrot zur Seite und wischt sich die Hände an seiner Serviette ab. "Cheryl und ich haben so viel miteinander erlebt. Sie ist die Mutter meiner Kinder. Sie hat mich gepflegt, wenn ich krank war. Wir hatten so viele lächerliche Insider-Witze, wie zum Beispiel den über die Fingerpuppen, den niemand sonst verstanden hat."

Kurt lacht. "Okay, _ den _Witz will ich hören."

"Ähm..." Walter trommelt mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte und schmunzelt. "Warte, wie war das noch mal genau? Es war an diesem Abend, als wir versucht haben, unseren Sohn zu beruhigen – er war damals noch ein Baby – und wir haben ihm diese Fingerpuppen gezeigt und versucht, uns eine kleine Geschichte auszudenken. Wir versuchten, witzig und fröhlich zu sein, obwohl wir vollkommen frustriert und erschöpft waren und so ziemlich mit unserem Latein am Ende. Und ich glaube, einer von uns hat was sehr Unangemessenes gesagt im Sinne von, dass die Finger in die Körper dieser kleinen Puppen zu stecken, irgendwie an Sex erinnert – und eigentlich sagt man sowas nicht, wenn kleine Kinder dabei sind, aber andererseits würde er sich ja sowieso nicht daran erinnern... Und schließlich sind wir fast umgekippt vor Lachen, wir haben _ Tränen _gelacht und später dann, jedesmal wenn einer von uns Fingerpuppen erwähnt hat, mussten wir wieder lachen."

"Wir hatten auch ein paar solcher Insider." Kurts Augen strahlen immer noch von seinem Lachen. "Cheryl klingt, als wäre sie eine großartige Frau gewesen."

"Das war sie." Walter lächelt liebevoll. "Sie war der erste Mensch, mit dem ich je Sex hatte und obwohl es eine Katastrophe war, hat sie zusammen mit mir gelacht und es nochmal versucht und alles war gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Jedes Mal wenn ich über einem Buch eingeschlafen bin, hat sie mir meine Lesebrille abgezogen, damit ich mich nicht versehentlich drauflege, wenn ich mich im Schlaf umdrehe. Als ich wegen meiner ersten grauen Haare eine kleine Krise hatte, hat sie ihre Zeitschriften hervorgeholt, Bilder von sexy grauhaarigen Promis ausgeschnitten und mir daraus eine Collage gemacht, damit ich mich wieder besser fühle. All diese gemeinsamen Erlebnisse verschwinden nicht einfach, nur weil ich schwul bin."

"Wow." Kurt blickt auf seinen Teller hinab und dann wieder hoch zu Walter. "Glaubst du, du wirst sie _immer _lieben?"

"Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Es ist erst ein Jahr, seit wir uns getrennt haben."

"Du sagst das so, als wäre ein Jahr überhaupt nichts."

"Na ja, im Großen und Ganzen besehen..."

Kurt lacht.

"Was?"

"Manchmal vergesse ich, dass es wirklich einen Unterschied macht, dass du so viel älter bist als ich. Wie es zum Beispiel unsere Sichtweise auf bestimmte Dinge beeinflusst. Es geht nicht nur darum, dass du sexy graue Haare hast."

"Oh, dann sind wir uns jetzt also einig, dass graue Haare sexy sind?"

Kurt lächelt immer noch und presst die Lippen zusammen, um ein Kichern zu unterdrücken. "Weißt du, irgendwie war die Sache mit dieser Collage eigentlich eine ziemlich schlechte Idee. 'Hier, ich hoffe, du fühlst dich besser, wenn du dir all diese heißen Typen anschaust'."

Walter grinst. "Ja, tatsächlich habe ich danach ein bisschen für Richard Gere geschwärmt..."

"Du meine Güte." Kurt verdreht die Augen.

"Was?"

"Nichts – es ist nur, dass der größte Eindruck, den Richard Gere auf _mich _hinterlassen hat, seine schreckliche gesangliche Leistung in _Chicago _war."

"Ach, komm schon, er ist charmant! Und außerdem hast du doch bestimmt _Pretty Woman _gesehen."

"Okay, ja, das stimmt, er ist ganz in Ordnung. Und er hat diese niedlichen Fältchen in den Augenwinkeln, wie du."

"Die nennt man Krähenfüße und sie sind _distinguiert_."

"Wie jetzt? Kann man nicht gleichzeitig niedlich und distinguiert sein?"

Walters Augen strahlen und er sagt: "Das ist ein gutes Argument", gerade als die Kellnerin kommt, um ihre Teller abzuräumen.

"Kann ich Ihnen noch ein Dessert oder Kaffee bringen?", fragt sie.

"Ooooh." Kurt berührt Walters Hand. "Ich sollte eigentlich nicht, aber willst du dir ein Stück Käsekuchen mit mir teilen?"

Walter lächelt freundlich. "Mit Vergnügen."

"Kommt sofort!"

Als sie davoneilt, beißt sich Kurt auf die Lippe, schaut verlegen zu Walter und sagt: "Das ist natürlich eigentlich nur eine Entschuldigung, noch ein wenig hier sitzen zu bleiben."

Walter zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Sollte ich das als ein gutes Zeichen werten?"

"Es ist nur... Ich habe das Gefühl, als könnte ich dir stundenlang zuhören. Du weißt so vieles, wovon ich überhaupt keine Ahnung habe."

"Es ist witzig, aber ich könnte dasselbe von dir behaupten."

Kurt macht ein ungläubiges Gesicht. "Was weiß ich denn schon, das du nicht auch weißt?"

"Nun, zum Beispiel... wie es ist, Hand in Hand mit einem anderen Mann durch die Straßen zu gehen? Wie man am besten flirtet, wenn man nicht weiß, ob die Person, mit der man spricht, schwul ist oder nicht? Und ich will jetzt nicht vulgär klingen, aber..." er beugt sich vor und redet leise weiter, "...wie es ist, Analsex zu haben?"

Kurt lacht schnaubend.

"Das sind alles Dinge, die ich noch nicht selbst erlebt habe."

Kurt errötet und fragt in gedämpftem Ton: "Also... das was du als letztes erwähnt hast. Du hast es nie ausprobiert?"

"_Noch _nicht. Cheryl und ich waren nicht wirklich... experimentierfreudig. Und seitdem habe ich mich zwar ein paar Mal mit jemandem getroffen – alles Internetbekanntschaften – und ich hatte ein, ähm, Zusammentreffen mit einem sehr netten Mann, den ich auf OKCupid kennengelernt hatte. Aber es stellte sich heraus, dass er in einer festen Beziehung war, deshalb..."

Kurt runzelt die Stirn. "Das tut mir leid."

Walter zuckt die Schultern. "Das erhöht nur die Vorfreude." Sein Blick wandert zu Kurts Lippen. "Wenn es dann endlich passiert, wird es vielleicht so viel unglaublicher sein, weil ich so lange darauf warten musste." Er errötet. "Wenn, ähm, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, dann würde ich gerne fragen: Wie war _dein _erstes Mal?"

"Ähm... mein erstes Mal mit Analsex? Tatsächlich war es ziemlich unbeholfen und peinlich. Obwohl ich vorher alle möglichen Broschüren darüber gelesen hatte, hatten wir trotzdem keinen blassen Schimmer, was wir da machten."

Walter lacht. "Du lieber Himmel."

Kurt verzieht den Mund und ist immer noch feuerrot. "Wenn man so etwas mit jemandem durchgestanden hat, dann ist einem mit diesem Menschen so gut wie nichts mehr peinlich."

"Ich weiß, was du meinst." Walter hat schon wieder diesen wehmütigen Blick, wie vorher als er über sein eigenes katastrophales erstes Mal gesprochen hat. "Ich habe das Gefühl, als könnte ich Cheryl einfach alles sagen. Der Gedanke, mit dieser ganzen Partnersuche und dem Sex-Kram wieder ganz von vorne zu beginnen und sich einer völlig neuen Person zu öffnen... ist ganz schön beängstigend."

"Ja." Sie lächeln einander an und Walter räuspert sich.

Die Bedienung erlöst sie aus einem langen unangenehmen Schweigen, indem sie ihnen den Käsekuchen bringt – mit zwei Gabeln. Kurt nimmt einen Bissen, schließt die Augen und genießt.

Walter gibt bei seinem eigenen Bissen ein zustimmendes Summen von sich. "Mmmh..." Nachdem er geschluckt hat, fragt er: "Dann steht Blaine also auf Bryan Ferry?"

"Er hat einmal gesagt, er wünscht sich eine Zeitmaschine, damit er ihm ein High Five geben kann."

Walter lacht. "Bryan Ferry lebt noch."

"Ja, ich weiß", Kurt stimmt in sein Lachen ein. "Ich glaube, es ging eher darum, dass er seine beste Musik während der Siebziger gemacht hat und damals auch tatsächliche ein High Five _verdient _hatte. Das ist so ne ganz besondere...", er macht mit der Hand eine unbestimmte Geste, "...Sache."

Walter grinst. "Das ist ein unglaublich alberner Grund, eine Zeitmaschine zu benutzen."

"Wieso? Was würdest du denn tun, wenn du eine hättest?"

"Was? Außer Hitler zu töten und so was in der Art?"

"Na, also dann. Punkt Eins: die Welt retten. Offensichtlich. Punkt Zwei: was würdest du in deinem eigenen Leben anders machen?"

"Ach herrjeh. Ich weiß es nicht." Er nimmt noch einen Bissen Käsekuchen und überlegt kauend. "Würde ich zurückgehen und mir eingestehen, schwul zu sein; schon viel früher versuchen, eine Beziehung mit einem Mann einzugehen? Würde ich warten, bis meine Kinder geboren wären, damit ich nicht auf sie verzichten muss? Würde ich alles so lassen, wie es war? Cheryl war es gewesen, die die Wogen zwischen mir und meinem Bruder wieder geglättet hat – sie hat gewissermaßen eine fünf Jahre andauernde Fehde zwischen uns beendet. Hätte ein anderer Partner das auch getan? Ich weiß es nicht."

"Hm." Kurt kaut nachdenklich und betrachtet Walters in sich gekehrten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Es ist kompliziert. Da sind so viele Probleme, denen ich hätte aus dem Weg gehen können, aber es würde bedeuten, dass ich auch so viel verpassen würde, was wunderschön war." Nach einem weiteren Bissen Kuchen fragt er: "Was ist mit dir? Was würdest du ändern?"

Kurt denkt darüber nach. Ganz ernsthaft. Was wäre, wenn sie keine Fernbeziehung versucht hätten; wenn er und Blaine nach jeder der beiden schmerzhaften Trennungen keine Freunde geblieben wären; wenn er ihm gar nicht erst begegnet wäre. Er sagt: "Ich weiß es nicht."

"Jetzt sag mir nicht, du kommst auch mit dieser Drückeberger-Antwort."

Kurt lächelt und isst noch ein Stück Käsekuchen. "Was soll ich sagen. Ich bin nun mal voller Geheimnisse."

**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> Ich freue mich riesig über Kommentare und Kudos. <3


End file.
